This invention generally relates to a fuel cell stack having a unique arrangement requiring fewer components.
A typical fuel cell comprises an electrode assembly placed centrally between a first and a second separator. Spaces are defined between each separator and an associated side of the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly typically comprises a proton exchange membrane sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. A fuel is introduced into the space between the anode and its opposing separator and an oxidizer is introduced between the cathode and its opposing separator. The fuel and oxidizer react with the anode and cathode respectively, and electrical energy is produced from the reactions.
For some uses it is desirable to combine several fuel cells together to produce a fuel cell stack. In general, fuel cell stacks have been produced by placing individual fuel cells next to each other and then electrically coupling the fuel cells to each other to produce the fuel cell stack. However, this method of producing a fuel cell stack has the disadvantages of duplication of components and undesirable bulk.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuel cell stack that permits sharing of common components among the fuel cells within the stack and that is more compact.